


send me on my way

by kaminagi



Category: Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Libraries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminagi/pseuds/kaminagi
Summary: There are moments when they found the way to go all on their own, and there were other times when Matilda and Miss Honey found where to go together.Originally forcaramelsilver's 3 sentence ficathon.





	1. learning to walk away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _[Matilda, Ms Honey, learning to walk away](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/149434.html?thread=4392122#t4392122)_.

Jenny knows that she cannot run away, not from Aunt Agatha, not when she has everything that Jenny should have, everything that once belonged to Jenny and her father, things that she cannot leave behind. But walking, walking is a different story, because her aunt does not understand sacrifice and assumes that running is the only means of escape and that Jenny risks losing everything if she does.

So each day, Jenny moves a little further out of Agatha's reach until she finds a place of her own, one that Agatha thinks is too worthless to try and take away, a place where Jenny knows that all she needs to do is keep walking and one day she'll be free at last.


	2. libraries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _[any, any, libraries](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5628123#t5628123)_.

The moment Matilda steps inside the village library, a wonderful feeling fills her and leaves her mind tingling.

All those books, all those wonderful stories and facts and knowledge... she was only glad there were large comfortable chairs, because for the first time in her life (all four years and three months), she felt a bit faint and didn't know where to start.

_Something this glorious must be savoured slowly_ , she decides, as she selects an adventurous looking volume bound in red, _there is plenty of time to read them all_.


	3. I took her to a supermarket, I don't know why but I had to start it somewhere, so it started there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _[any, any, I took her to a supermarket, I don't know why but I had to start it somewhere, so it started there](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6013764#t6013764)_

_This was a mistake_ , Miss Honey thinks, nervous that their first outing together as a family is just to the supermarket.

But it had been so long since her family had been anyone more than Aunt Agatha, and it's nostalgia that gave her the idea, a fond memory of going to the grocer with her father to buy ingredients to make dinner.

"Jenny, we can make beef stew and warm croissants, or maybe chicken penne, or pesto tomato pizza from our cookbooks," Matilda says excitedly as she points to shelves, and Miss Honey forgets what she was so afraid of in the first place.


End file.
